Artistic Difference
by Armin Art
Summary: Ludwig is a well bred German who's taking college in Italy with his brother, Gilbert. He's expected to be successful, graduate on top of his class and be the perfect role model his admirers expect him to be. But they didn't expect him to be gay. Neither did Ludwig. He was 99% sure that Feliciano Vargas was his "girlfriend". Who said anything about "boyfriends"? College AU. Gerita.
1. Chapter 1

Just an idea I happen to be writing down. Main pairing will be Gerita. Enjoy :)

Don't own cover photo to this story.

I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.

* * *

_If there is no college partying then there happens to be no college life._ Say's Gilbert, the supposed genius who barely made his way into college and is now slacking on exams that are quickly coming up.

Ludwig couldn't help the fact that after high school he and his idiotic brother had not realized that high school partying was on a completely different level than college partying. It was like comparing kool aid to vodka. Unfortunately his friends idea of studying was to totally get smashed day before exams.

Unlike Gilbert, Ludwig was uptight and on schedule. Constantly studying every night, attending social clubs, volunteering, and working a part-time job because there were bills to be paid. Everything was in precise order.

If he knew that the Italian would walk into his life and weed his way into his schedule, he would've packed his bags, be sent back to Germany, leave college and join the military like he always wanted to. And so he was persuaded to attend a party and happened to run into the sweetest, loveliest Italian girl who went by the name of Feliciano Vargas. Even though Feliciano sounded a bit of a boyish name for a girl, she had looks that made up for it.

But she wasn't actually a "he", right?

That my friends was a secret Feliciano would keep to** _himself._ **

* * *

Review for more chapters. This is my main ship and I'd love to continue this, but a review can really help motivate me by a ton. Flames are accepted if you find they will beneficial to this story. Any other pairings can be put in reviews too xD


	2. Chapter 2

So first off I want to apologize for the wait, I just had so much studying to do and band and omg. Anyway I tried to make this chapter long but I noticed that when I attempt to do that I get side tracked and then not like how it turns out or it takes me and extremely long time to finish, so I'll make short juicy chapters like these and it won't always be like these there will be interaction and dialogue soon enough xD

* * *

**Prussia POV**

There is two things you should know about my bruder.

One, he's so smart he's stupid.

Two, (oh number two is sooooo amusing to watch from the side lines) he's a hot mess when it comes to pretty little things like Feliciano Vargas. He's such a hot mess that he can't even dictate the proper gender. What did I say? Oh that's right, so smart he's stupid.

But as not to confuse you, I'll start from the beginning to make my point a little more clear to you.

We arrived at 11:00am in the morning from, I don't know, a two hour flight? Well we're whipped as hell, not because of the flight (not for me anyways, but maybe West, he claustrophobic as hell) but because as you already know airport's are living nightmares. The real fun starts a little past noon where we are settled in our amazingly huge apartment set right on the campus when there is knock on our door.

Student Services, better known as Kiku.

"Hello, I'm Kiku and I'm here to give you a tour around campus so you are familiar with your new home."

"Oh you're not from here." My brother observed.

"Hai, I'm from Japan. A foreign exchange much like you. This is actually my second year here. I hope things will go very smoothly for you as they've gone for me."

West nodded. "Ja, thank you. The move went rather well, und I'm glad to know people are familiar with foreigners here."

I snickered. "Well I hope people here are familiar with _other_ thing's."

West sent me a dirty look while Kiku had a blush coming on. Hehe, score.

Kiku cleared his throat (quiet awkwardly too), "Well I might as well get you started on your tour so you know where your classes are."

"Yes let's."

Alright so let me give you a back story. Me and West, as you know are from Germany, and Germany breeds nothing but beer and artist (that's what our parent's say anyways). Now I can't say that it's unfortunate that our parents are both performing artist, but their goal was to get us started very young. It started from drawing on the ground with chalk to painting a canvas the size of church door's. For starter's I'm no drawing type of person and neither is Ludwig. In fact, this isn't even the career we want, we're just here to get away from home.

Since I was six I've been writing nothing but diaries, but that soon escalated to making stories, writing them down on copy sheet's, drawing pictures along with it and stapling it together like an actual book. So I'm only here to get a degree in literature and possibly illustrating, because I can draw but I chose not to.

My brother on the other hand is know artist at all. His handing writing is trash so his drawing is atrocious. I can draw, but that's not my thing. Now as ugly as West handing writing is, everything in his life is pristine and perfect (which is going to cause a problem now that we're living together because I'm a total slob). He decided to please our parent's by telling them he wanted to become a film director. Good enough for them since West is a manly man, being out in the heat and constantly wanting to be in fit (which he is).

Now here's how all the dot's connect. From our apartment, the theater is closest. And in that theater, a musical, Into the Woods, will be performed in exactly two months. Ludwig will be directing it as his first project, Kiku will be snapping shots for photography, and I'll be writing a novel out of this one, probably the most funniest and embarrassing moments of my brothers life. I mean, honestly. With Feliciano playing Cinderella in that maids outfit, and singing with that high soprano voice, who could mistake him for a boy?


End file.
